


First Impressions

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley sees something he really, really likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

Riley Finn was harder than he had ever been in his life and didn’t care who knew it.  
  
In fact, he was pretty sure everyone in the immediate vicinity _did_ know it, since his dick was currently attempting to bust through the cotton fiber of his khakis to wave to all and sundry. At the right angle, it could be a sundial.

And it was all that guy’s fault. The guy he had taken to calling Hardhat Hottie.  
  
Riley didn’t know who the kid was and wasn’t really all that concerned beyond the ‘Hi, I’m Riley. Fuck now?’ stage. Right then, all that mattered was that Hardhat Hottie’s biceps were bulging and glistening and flexing and...  
  
He let loose a soft whine, his eyes fluttering as he thought of Hardhat Hottie in nothing but that hat, lounging on top of a Caterpillar and waiting for his soldier to saunter over and suck him off.

Riley could well imagine the feel of the cool metal of the machine beneath his back, slightly warmed by dun and lust, as Hottie pounded into him with frenetic speed; the way his ass would pulsate around Hottie’s cock, moaning and squirming and begging for more; raking his nails down Hottie’s muscled back; smell of asphalt and sawdust hanging heavy in the air.  
  
He swallowed with great difficulty as he tried to devise a scheme to meet this guy.   
  
Following Hottie home was too creepy, and while Riley knew his Lost Puppy Look was practically irresistible, he wasn’t sure how well it would fly.

He supposed he could ask around, try to find someone who knew Hottie’s real identity. Yes, that seemed logical.   
  
Really, what other option was there? Cover his ass with leaves and hope Hottie would walk by and fall in?  
  
So he’d do the subtle thing, go for subterfuge, use trickery. Maybe 'borrow' the computers at the base.

The Initiative could go fuck itself. They weren’t going to ask, he wasn’t going to tell, and having Hottie on his arm would certainly up the credibility of his cover.  
  
Riley could picture it now: mild-mannered psychology grad student by day, gay love machine/Universal Soldier by night.  
  
He nodded to himself. It could totally work.  
  
And then the answer to his prayers appeared before his eyes. Hardhat Hottie strolled over toward a couple of girls Riley was sure he recognized. Yeah, he remembered them now. The ditzy blond one had dropped a textbook on his head at the campus store.  
  
Wait.

Was she Hottie’s _girlfriend_ _?_   
  
Hottie wasn’t supposed to have a girlfriend! Hottie was his! Oh, he'd fight her, and he would _win_.   
  
Stupid little blond girl!  
  
But though the trio was standing close together, it didn’t look intimate. More like really good friends. The redhead was bouncing around like she had ants in her pants. Riley remembered that feeling, the things that happened in basic that no one told you about. What was her deal, anyway? He couldn’t see his Hottie with her.  
  
Riley charged across the field, ready to pick up Hottie in his arms and take him away from all of this.   
  
He sighed happily. An Officer and His Gentleman.   
  
He halted his tracks and almost fell over in horror when Hardhat Hottie began walking in the other direction.

Oh, no! Where was Hottie going?  
  
Riley broke into a run, but Hottie was so far ahead of him, he knew he'd never catch up.  
  
Panting, he raced to where the girls stood.   
  
“Hey,” he greeted them.  
  
The blond one turned around and looked up at him, squinting and trying to place him, knowing he seemed somewhat familiar.   
  
All part of the master plan. Blending in and being nice, but boring.   
  
“Oh. Hey.”  
  
The redhead smiled. “How’s your head?” she politely asked.  
  
Riley grinned and rapped a few times on his skull. “It’s as hard as a rock.”  
  
The blond’s gaze traveled down toward his crotch. “Apparently.”  
  
“Is that your friend?” he asked, pointing in the direction where Hottie had vanished.  
  
“Yeah,” she answered, looking confused. “He’s our best friend.”  
  
Best friend! _Not_ boyfriend! Riley wanted to pump his arm in victory. He so won at life!  
  
“His name is Xander,” she added.  
  
Riley slowly repeated the name.   
  
Oh, he liked the sound of it. Liked the way it rolled off his tongue. Was sure he’d love the way it would sound when he screamed it.  
  
“It’s short for Alexander,” the redhead confidentially informed him.  
  
Alexander.   
  
Alexander the Great.   
  
_Conquer me, Great One!_   
  
He turned his gaze back to the blond. “Is he available?”  
  
She cocked her head. “Available for what?”  
  
The redhead punched her arm and Riley was sure he was blushing.  
  
The blond blinked. “Oh. _Oh_ _!_ ”  
  
Oh, indeed. The girl sure was a dizzy one.  
  
The redhead snickered, leaned over, and whispered to him, “He really likes Twinkies.”  
  
Riley knew where to find Twinkies!


End file.
